Razor's Assimilation revised
by qwequel
Summary: I did a little fixing with it. I think i'll add some mor chapters soon.
1. Default Chapter

" Razor's Assimilation"

By William Standaert

Copyright: I do not own the Swat Kats as they are the sole property of Hanna Barberra which is owned by Time Warner, nor am I the owner of the Borg which is a race in Star Trek which is a property of Paramount Pictures which is a property of Viacom.

Razor woke up in a corridor he recognized as a place on a Borg Cube. It was dark and he could see regeneration alcoves along the walls of it with Borg regenerating in them. Razor walked down the hallway and into a big chamber like room. He looked up and his eyes fell upon the Borg Queen. "Welcome Razor", said the Borg Queen as she assembled into her complete form. "What am I doing here?" asked Razor, "and who are you?" Razor was a little nervous. "I am the Borg Queen, O brought you here". Razor now stood eye level with her. "Are you their leader?", asked Razor. "In your terms yes", replied The Borg Queen. Razor tried to position himself in a safer position. He decided asking questions was a better way of keeping his distance until he knew what he was dealing with. "Why are you here and why are you attacking and killing us?", asked Razor. "We don't mean to kill your race", said the Borg Queen as she walked around Razor . "We came here and found a race worthy of assimilation into our collective mind" she said. Razor wondered what she meant by collective "Collective?", asked Razor. "Yes", said the Borg Queen,"The collective is composed of billions of races now all Borg's voices and thoughts, this is how we operate", she explained. Razor thought she was still beating around the bush."You still haven't answered my question", said Razor. "Why are you "assimilating" and killing us?" he asked again. "We don't mean to kill your kind", said The Borg Queen "that only happens to resist our attempts to incorporate your race into the Borg Collective in an effort to add to our overall goal of perfection". Razor wondered why the Borg wanted to incorporate the Kats into their collective "What perfection,all I see is these zombie-like creatures that have cybernetic devices attached to their bodies" , said Razor, "We seek perfection as a mix of organic and artificial means, we use the cybernetic devices to link all the Borg together in a collective which makes us efficient, it also aids in the specific task assigned to each new Borg", said the Borg Queen."We only seek to raise the quality of life for your kind" , said the Queen. "But if your goal is to incorporate our race into your collective, why have so many of our people died and suffered?" asked Razor. The guilt of suffering and the killing of many people had been on his mind and weighing heavily as he and T-bone went to fight the Borg and almost killed each time. "They only die because of their resistance, we do not like having caused the death of so many people either", said The Borg Queen. "that is why you are here, we believe that through a representative of your race they may cooperate in our efforts to incorporate them into our collective, that's why you are here", said the Borg Queen, "I want you to be that representative". " A representative , I don't know", said Razor. "Think of it Razor, you could end all the needless suffering and death of your people if you only help us", said the Borg Queen. That did it. She finally found his weakness. Razor was feeling guilty about not being able to stop the deaths and suffering of so many people that he was willing to do almost anything just so that they could live. "Well, all those suffering and death is just too much to go through for anyone and I don't want it to continue, but how would I be a representative for my people?", asked Razor. "We would assimilate you into the collective and you would join the over billions of unified voices in the collective, but for becoming our representative we would leave you with your individuality intact so you can help and observe us", said the Borg Queen. The thought of being in the collective was strange to Razor."But how can you attach cybernetic devices to a body?" asked Razor. "It will all be explained", said the Borg Queen. Razor felt he had no alternative. And besides, maybe it would be better if they would just submit to assimilation. At least they woudn't have to die. "Well, I couldn't bear to let all this suffering and death continue any longer, ok I'll do it", said Razor, "What do I have to do?". "First we will inject nanoprobes into your body so that they can alter your body so that it will accept the cybernetic components we will attach to you", said The Borg Queen. With that a Borg came and stuck it's organelles into Razor's neck and released the nanoprobes into his bloodstream. As it began to alter his DNA Razor could feel pain throughout his body. "Why is their so much pain?" asked Razor. "It is to be expected, but it will not last long". She was right it did not. It was immediately followed by a passive calmness that swept over Razor. "How do you feel now Razor?" asked the Borg Queen. "I feel calmer now", said Razor. "Now you have to walk over to the assimilation table to complete the process.", said the Borg Queen. Razor slowly sauntered over to the assimilation table and placed himself against it while it was facing upright. The surrounding Borg closed the arm and leg clamps down to keep him secure . "Now what happens", asked Razor. "This is when the attachment of your cybernetic components will take place", said the Borg Queen. Razor looked up and saw a Borg with a cutting tool "what is that?" asked Razor. "We are making the incision right above your left temple where your cortical node will be housed" said the Borg Queen. "Why do I need that for?" asked Razor. "It will regulate all your implants throughout your body, it will connect you to the collective and connect you to a regeneration alcove

All right" said Razor. " what is that implant that Borg has?", asked Razor. "That implant will fit onto your left eye and will give you better vision." said the Queen. This went on as razor asked about each of the implants being attached to him and The Borg Queen explained their purpose. "What is that they are attaching to me?" asked Razor. "It is protective armor to protect your organic and artificial components from damage", said the Borg Queen, " now your assimilation is complete".

The table lifted and the Borg released the clamps. Razor stood on his own. "How do you feel?" asked The Borg Queen. "I feel strange with all this technology in my body, it will take a while to get used to", said Razor. The Borg Queen then activated the controls that connected Razor with the rest of the collective. "Ah, what was that?" , asked a startled Razor. "I have included you into the collective now", said the Borg Queen. Razor could now feel the billions of voices unified in the collective, he could hear the thoughts and hear them and they could hear his without fear. He still felt a little overwhelmed. "All these voices, thoughts, feelings, I can feel them all but I don't know if I can handle them all", said Razor. "You will in time", said The Borg Queen, "but now you must regenerate". Razor was puzzled. "How do I do that?", said Razor. "You have a designated Regeneration alcove where you can rest and regenerate and get energy and nutrients for your artificial and organic components, you will also process data accumulated by the hive mind", said the Borg Queen. "Ok", said Razor. The Borg Queen led him to his regeneration alcove and Razor stepped inside and was connected to it and began receiving energy into his body. 8 Hours later Razor emerged from his regeneration cycle. "Well how do you feel now?" asked the Borg Queen. "I feel rested" said Razor. "Then it is time we had got down to business", said the Borg Queen. "As a Borg you must have a designation, as you are unique I think Razor of Borg will be an appropriate designation" said the Borg Queen. "Yes I think so to, since I am a Borg now, my designation is now Razor of Borg", said Razor. "Then it is time you have started to help the facilitation of your races'

incorporation into the collective. "Yes I agree, it is time to end the suffering and death, I will help them live by helping them become Borg" said Razor. Razor knew now that becoming Borg would be the widespread peference death.The Borg Queen readied the viewing screen that reached so far as that every cat could see and hear it. Razor stepped up to the podium and began to speak. As his image appeared on the screens around the city, astonished kats looked at it. Even T-Bone could see it from in the cockpit of the Turbo Kat. "I am Razor Of Borg, As of this moment forward you will become part us. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. This pointless and irrelevant death must not occur any longer. You will become assimilated into the Borg. You will offer no resistance". All the Kats in Megakat city were stunned to see Razor had become Borg and was now instructing them to also join the Borg. "They will now see that it is logical to submit to assimilation" said The Borg Queen. "Yes they will", said Razor.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Title: "Assimilation... Chapter 2"

Author: Billy Standaert

E-Mail Address: 8-18-05

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Swat Kats, Hanna-Barberra does, which is owned by Time Warner. I do not own Star Trek, or any star trek related characters, they belong to Paramount Pictures, which is owned by Viacom.

Summary: Chapter 2 tells of the further plans of the Borg for assimilating the citizens of MegaKat City, and Razor starts doing more and more of what the Borg tell him to do.

Author's Comments/Notes: I am not a good fanfiction writer, I do try.

"Assimilation...Chapter 2"

On the Borg Cube, Razor ended his regeneration cycle and walked up beside the Borg Queen and activated the viewing screen. The Borg Queen turned toward Razor.

"Razor I want you to help in the defense of the cube", said The Borg Queen.

"Why me,", said Razor, "wouldn't other drones be better?"

"Yes, but because of your technical knowledge of the aircraft that your people use against us, you may provide an effective way to disable them", said the Borg Queen.

"Boy, you really do know everything I know", said Razor as he took position in front of the view screen. He used his connection with the collective to help direct the Borg ship's weapons at the enforcer aircraft that flew like flies around the Borg Cube.

Meanwhile...

Lt. Felina Feral was flying her jet in coordination with the other enforcer aircraft leading the assault on the Borg Ship. As 2 more enforcer helicopters were destroyed she radioed for backup.

"This is Lt. Felina Feral, I need chopper backup", said Felina as she tried to dodge the beam weapons coming from the Borg Ship.

Back on the Borg Cube, Razor was monitoring the fight outside when he caught site of a familiar pilot in one of the enforcer helicopters. It was Felina. Razor made a decision to specifically target her chopper and focused a Borg weapon beam right on her...

Felina was still trying to dodge the Borg Beams win the Borg beam Razor targeted for her hit the top of her chopper. Felina tried to get control of it but was unable to and had to radio for help.

"This is Lt. Felina Feral, I've been hit and I'm forced to bale out", she said as she prepared to bale out of the chopper a green transporter beam transported her from her chopper and onto the Borg Cube.

Felina got up and grabbed her weapon. She looked around to see if she could finds somebody.

"Hello, is anybody there?", said Felina. She turned one direction face first into a passing Borg drone, but the Borg moved around her, not finding her a threat. Feline then decided to move cautiously around the other Borg drones so she could possibly find a way out of there.

"I have to try to find a way out", said Felina, "while trying to keep calm at the same time".

Meanwhile Razor was alerted that Felina was now aboard the Borg Cube. He started to leave when the Borg Queen stopped him.

"Razor, what do you want with her?", said the Borg Queen.

"I know her," said Razor, " and I think she will make an excellent drone".

"Good", said The Borg Queen as Razor proceeded towards Felina.

Felina was wandering the corridors of the Borg Cube which were lined with regeneration alcoves until something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She swung around to see it. From what she could make of the person standing there it looked like Razor.

"Razor, is that you", said Felina as she moved closer.

"Yes Felina, I am Razor of Borg", said Razor as he moved closer so that Feline could see him clearly now. Feline was shocked.

"Razor what did they do to you?" asked Felina.

"I am Borg now,", said Razor.

"You didn't become Borg that easily though did you?", asked Felina.

"Oh no Felina, I became Borg at my own free will", said Razor, "and I hope you will too".

"I could never believe that Razor, and I will never let the Borg assimilate me", said Feline.

"I'm sorry to hear that Felina", said Razor as he advanced on Felina, "you will make an excellent drone". Razor cornered Felina and stuck his assimilation tubules into Felina's neck and releasing assimilation nanoprobes into her bloodstream and start the assimilation process.

"No razor, No", said Felina as she cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Razor watched until it was over then Felina rose and followed Razor to the assimilation chamber.

Hours later Razor and another drone were watching the view screen. It was a female. It was Felina. Razor turned to Felina and proceeded to ask her designation.

"What is your designation?", said Razor.

"I am Felina of Borg, tertiary adjunct of unimatrix 001", said Feline in her new Borg voice.

"What is your purpose?", asked Razor.

"To serve the collective", said Felina.

Razor then talked with Feline through their collective link.

"Feline, how do you like being Borg?", asked Razor.

"It feels wonderful", said Felina.

End Of Chapter 2


End file.
